Death and Parting gifts
by SnowKawasagi
Summary: One year after Gray's death. Gray appears to Natsu, his Rival/Bestfriend, Lyon, his brother, and Ultear, his sister. Spoiler for latest manga chapter.


A year has passed since Gray was killed after the Grand Magic Games.

Now that the Grand Magic Games is starting once again, who will take Gray's place on Team Fairy Tail?

Fairy Tail is getting ready the games to start. Makarov was about to announce the participants of Team Fairy Tail. "Listen up everyone. These five will be participating in this years' games: Natsu, Erza, Laxus, Gajeel, and Juvia. The replacement for this team will be: Elfman."

Fairy Tail was shouting with excitement. "We're gonna dominate this year again." One mage said. Another screamed "We definately won't lose to anyone."

At the back of the guild, Natsu stood alone with his back to the guild. Lucy and Erza both saw a lone Natsu and decided to go check up on him.

In the last past year Natsu hadn't picked a fight with anyone. He turned down offers to fight from Gajeel and Elfman plenty of times. He even avooided the whole giuld fightings.

"Natsu. Are you ok? Your awefully quiet today." "I'm fine. Just thinking to myself." Erza caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were full of sorrow and remourse. "Natsu, don't worry. Gray would want us to fight for the guild. He would want us to be happy. Don't you think?" Natsu seemed to be a little less depressed now.

"Yeah. You're right. He would. I'm gonna go home and get ready. See you guys tomorrow." As he and Happy left the guild, The rest of the guild was partying it up Fairy Tail style. All but one other lone mage. A certain bluenette was in chair across from the bar. Juvia hadn't been the same since Gray's death. As Natsu was heading to his house to get ready, passed a boy with raven colored hair. "Gray?!" He shouted as he spun around. "Natsu? Are you ok? Happy asked. "Yeah. I'm fine. Let's go home."

* * *

Lyon was with his guild training for the upcoming games. He vowed to go all out this year. He wasn't going to let Fairy Tail win again this year. "Jura. I'm gonna take a break. I'll be back." Jura looked at his fellow guildmate and understood why he wanted to leave. "Come back when your ready. Go ahead and let it all out Lyon." Lyon looked at Jura thankingly. "Thank you Jura." Lyon walked into the forest and began to think about his former rival and comrade. As tears began to fall from his face, he started shouting.

"Gray! Why did you have to die? Who will I be able to fight with? Who can be my new rival?! Grayy! First Ur and now you?! Why did you have to leave me alone. Brother!" Lyon had screamed at the top of his lungs. Jura and the rest of the guild training heard his screams. They felt bad for their comrade.

As Lyon got up from the floor, he walked to the nearest tree. Without hesitation he began striking with tremendous force. Every hit leaving a wake of ice left on the tree. His knuckles were battered from the tree. As he decided to head back. Before he could turn his back, a bright light filled the woods.

When the light dissipated, Gray was standing in front of Lyon. "G..Gray? Is that you?" Lyon couldn't believe his eyes. "It's me Lyon. Well an etheral body of mine. Took me a while to learn how to do this." Lyon looked at the etheral body. Tears started to fall once again. "Gray we all miss you. I miss you." "I know. Sorry i'm not alive still. I would have totally beat you again in the games. Speaking of which. Lyon I want you to have something." Gray took off the necklace he always kept around his neck. Lyon looked at the necklace being handed to him. "Gray. I simply cannot accept this. You've had this ever since you were a child right?" "You can and you will. It's my gift to you. Please take it. This is a reminder that where ever you are. Even though I a not here, i'm still with you. My brother. Now I must take my leave. This body wont last forever. Good bye lyon, take care."

As the etheral body vanished, Lyon began to smile. He placed the necklace around his neck and left the forest. He began to train harder than ever. He would train for Gray, his brother.

* * *

Ultear was walking with Meredy and Jellal. They had been waiting for the upcoming GMG. They decided to make a stopat their favorite guild, Fairy Tail. Jellal had estimated it would take another two days to reach the guild. Since it was getting late, Jellal decided they should stop for the night. They found shelter at a nearby cave. Meredy had started a fire t keep them warm. Jellal was already asleep and Meredy was falling in and out of sleep. Ultear had her mind on other things so she wasn't as tired as her comrades.

She left the shelter and went to the river that was close by. She had been thinking about the last magic games a lot recently. Mostly she been thinking about Gray. Her mothers' beloved student.

She remembered how unfortunate it was that Fairy Tail lost one of their strongest and most loved mages. She began to feel even more sad when she realized she couldn't try and recollect with him. She made a promise to herself after Tenrou Island. To get to know Gray and Lyon more better. The way that her mother knew and loved them. As she began thinking, silent tears began to fall. "Why? Why did you have to die? After you sealed my darkness. I didn't even have a chance to repay you for that. I wanted us to be closer. I wanted you and Lyon to be my family. The closest things I had to brothers. But now your gone." She fell to the ground holding herself tight. Crying and thinking.

With her ice make magic, she made the Fairy Tail insignia. She held it up before placing it in the river's water in front of her. As she rose to leave, the insignia started to glow. The light got too bright so Ultear had to close her eyes. When she opened them again, there in front of her was the man she cried for. Gray stood on top of the water before walking to the grass beside Ultear. "Hi Ultear. Been a long time." "Gray? But how? Your dead." Gray chuckled at her bluntness. "Well of course I am. This is a etheral body. I came to give you a parting gift." In Gray's hands was his famous necklace. She stared at the item in his hand.

"Gray are you sure you want me to have this?" "I'm more than certain. I want you to know that even though I'm not here in tihs life I'm still with you. No matter what." Ultear began to cry once again. "Gray. Thank you. You sealed my darkness and I never showed how grateful I am for you. Thank you." "Your welcome. My sister."

Gray's etheral body began to dissapear. Ultear stared into the river for several moments before smiling and truning to go back to the cave. She had decided to do everything in her power to help Fairy Tail.

* * *

Natsu was spending his last few hours training. He and Happy were training ruthlessly. Although Happy wasn't nearly as strong as Natsu, his resolve was to be able to help his partner no matter what situation. Natsu was getting tired from his training and decided to take a small rest.

'Natsu. Hey Natsu. Hey flame brain.' "Gray is that you?" Natsu looked around the area. 'Natsu over here. Follow my voice.' Natsu ran following the mysterious voice. When he finally stopped. he was in front of Gray's grave. "Why am I here?" The ground where Gray's grave was began to shake softly and Gray etheral body came up from the ground. "Hey there Natsu." "Zombie?! Gray's a zombie!" Natsu screamed out in horror. Gray laughed at Natsu. "No Natsu i'm not a zombie. I'm a etheral body. Just like Master mavis was. She's actually the one who taught me."

"Wow. So when are you coming back to life? We need to have a match when you do." "Natsu, i'm not coming back. I can't." "Oh. It's so boring without you at the guild? I havent fought annyone this past year." "Wow that's pretty serious." Gray noticed that Happy was quiet the whole time and looking at Gray with sad eyes. "Happy don't worry. As long as I keep practicing this magic I can come visit you all. Oh and Natsu. I have something for you. This always kept me safe. I want you to keep it as memory of me. Your greatest rival and bestfriend." Gray took off his necklace and handed it to Natsu, which he took quickly.

Natsu stared at the necklace and looked back at Gray. "Thanks. I know why you're giving this to me. The real reason. I will protect the guild with my life. Just like you did." As he finished his sentence he put the necklace on.  
"Well I guess I better go. I gotta save my energy to see us win the games again don't I? Good luck. Good bye Happy. Good bye Natsu. My greatest rival. And my bestfriend." As he started to leave, he threw up the Fairy Tail symbol and dissapeared.

* * *

Lyon: Thanks Gray. I will live for both of us.

Ultear: Thanks Gray. I'll protect your beloved guild.

Natsu: Thanks Gray. I'll win for sure.


End file.
